


What Life Is This?

by Lyn



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyn/pseuds/Lyn
Summary: Showing the softer side of Ronon.





	What Life Is This?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 5 minute challenge on SGAHC.

The child was no more than a few minutes old. Ronon cupped her naked, bloody body in one large hand. She squirmed in protest at her harsh entry into the world, squawling loudly. He wrapped his arms about her gently, shielding her for at least a few moments from the world in which she'd live, painfully aware of the fragile life he held in his arms. She mewled, turning her face toward him, her lips parting, seeking sustenance he could not give, but he cradled her against his chest, shushing her tiny cries of distress with soft nonsense words.

What life was this to be born into?

What peace or love could she hope to receive? Her father dead before she was born, her mother taking her last breath as the child left her body.

What hope for a child born into this? Of death and destruction, of running, of Wraith?

She opened rosebud lips and sucked on the tip of his finger, cooing sighs of pleasure. He sheltered her in his embrace, as if he could protect her from the storms of the life she'd entered, knowing with a heavy heart that he could not, saddened that she would see more heartbreak than happiness, more death than life.

It would not be, he resolved. He bent his head and pressed a kiss to her downy brow, vowing to be her protector, to avenge what he had lost by saving this life. Hoped it would be enough to keep her safe. She stared up at him, a silent acceptance in her eyes, as though recognizing him as her life-giver.

He gently disengaged her fingers from their infant grip on his shirt and with a final look, and a silent prayer to the gods who watched over them, relinquished his charge to the nurse.

"Her name is Kara," he said, "take good care of her. She is destined to be a leader of her people."

If the nurse looked questioningly at his statement, he took no heed. He had recognized the wise soul, hidden in the depths of the baby blue eyes.

End


End file.
